Yin and Yang
by skyfall007
Summary: Killed trying to get Sasuke back, will she place her love within the hands of someone who won't betray her trust. Will Shiki find love in the Seireitei or destroy everything she ever stood for. Protecting her precious people, peace, love, and good intentions. With new revelations will life for her remain black and white or will shades of grey appear? 15-yr-old FemNaru/Toshiro!
1. Death and All His Charms

Yin and Yang Prologue

Shiki looked down at the gaping hole in her chest and knew even with her healing she would die tied to a post from blood loss killed by the man she had tried to save, but didn't want to be saved, the one she had loved. Shiki looked up at his eyes and saw pure satisfaction and decided that she was going to take that satisfaction away from him if it was the last thing she was going to do and she whispered to Sasuke, "I thought you could do more, Sasuke-teme, at my own execution." And she died, it was the last thing she ever did and she smiled at Sasuke's pure unadulterated fury.

"What the hell I'm standing right here yet my body is right over there," This was the first thing she did when Shiki opened her eyes.

"You are dead," a curt voice brought her out of her thoughts. When she turned around Shiki saw a man wearing a black kimino with a white haori and badge with 'Division Eight' on top and a white scarf. He wore a zanpakto at his side, had black hair and eyes, and he held himself like a Hyuuga.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Shiki's said her voice laced with sarcasm as she glared at him.

"See that chain in your chest, when that chain is gone you become something called a hollow, a monster that feeds on souls called pluses, that's what you are, after pluses are eaten they become hollows, that's where souls like me, a shinigami, come into play we send pluses to the Seireitei with a special ceremony called a konso and we use our zanpaktos to cleanse the hollows soul and send them to the Seireitei if they didn't commit horrible deeds like killing but in this world that rule is nullified. Get it?"

"Yeah, yeah just give me half an hour to do something." Shiki walked over to a flower shop and grabbed flowers that represented her friends and family when she was done she unconsciously channeled reitsu and turned the flowers into a charm bracelet with each flower she picked represented someone from the Rookie Nine and all her other friends and family. Shiki was a Ramen bowl, Shikamaru was a cloud, Sakura was a sakura flower, Sasuke was a Sharingan eye, Kiba was a paw print, Akamaru was a white dog, Hinata was a lavender, Shino was a Kikai, Choji was a bag of chips, Ino was a bundle of flowers, Kakashi was an orange book, Asuma was a cigarette, Kurenai was a tree, Sarutobi was a monkey, Iruka was a mini Big-Headed Jutsu, Minato was a three-pronged kunai, Kushina was a flaming-blood-red habanero, Jiraya was a toad, Tsunade was a slug, People of Wave were a wave, people of Snow a snowflake, Gaara was a sand gourd, Temari was a fan, Kankuro was a puppet, Kyuubi was a fox, and Shiki had the leaf nin symbol on a charm. Byakuya looked at Shiki curiously wondering what else she could do.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." Byakuya then took out his zanpakto and tapped the end of the hilt to Shiki's forehead. There was a bright flash and Shiki disappeared.

8 months later

"C'mon Momo, 'Shiro I want to eat dinner now I'm starving! Let's go home!" Shiki's voice called out. She still had that charm bracelet and had added three more charms to it. One was an ice dragon, an older looking ice dragon and the other was a flaming tree. As they ran home a shinigami blocked their way and said, "So you're the renegade trio that Byakuya and Kyofu wanted us to find. I've heard of your misadventures in the Rukongai you leave behind quite the paper trail but no evidence to where you go, but I'm getting off topic I'm supposed to take you to the Gotei 13 if you want to become a shinigami.

"Are you kidding me? I would shit out a rusty kunai to get out of this hellhole!"

"I agree just not with her choice of words." Toshiro mumbled.

"Same for me too." Momo said.


	2. Monsters and Cheesy Romance

Yin and Yang Ch.1

Hey to everyone guessing what the charms are for it will be revealed in this chapter, but I will tell you only a part of it and no it's not part of Shiki's zanpakto. The truth will be revealed in this chapter so read on.

stak: Disclaimer time! :D *Pushes Rukia onto the stage and hands her a cue card and a sketch book with a pencil*

Rukia: Hmmm… Okay I'll do it!*Starts doodling something in the sketchbook and when she's done it she lifts it up and it shows a horrible version of Chappy the Bunny and Gama-Chan saying, "stak doesn't own Bleach, Naruto and some ideas she burrows from other fics.* My job is done. *Rukia disappears*

Now onto the fic!

*Two days later in the Seireitei*

Shiki, Toshiro, and Momo had given their goodbyes to Granny and had used the money the Shinigami had given them to buy what would now be their civvies. Shiki had bought a black long-sleeved shirt with a slate grey stripe going down the front left side, a brown leather jacket with a high collar (she had also sewn the Konoha insignia on her left breast), a hiate on a black armband with a hell butterfly etched on it, black cargo pants with extra pockets, an utility belt with kunai and shuriken in the pockets and space at her left side for her zanpakto(s), brown combat boots, and her charm bracelet securely hanging on her wrist; her crimson hair was as usual down and parted left side kept out of her face with a bobby pin, her hair framing her face and showing off her violet-blue eyes and her round face. Toshiro wore a grey under shirt, a white shirt, a turquoise collared shirt with only the bottom button done up, a black button up coat that was currently unbuttoned, a black fedora, a white scarf, a place for a cloth that would sheathe his zanpakto, a pair of cargo pants with a white stripe going down the right pants leg, and white running shoes; Toshiro's outfit suited him perfectly and made his turquoise eyes and spiky white hair stand out. Momo's outfit was a blue T-shirt, an orange jacket with darker orange flame designs, a pair of black pants a thick belt for her to hook her zanpakto on, and blue running shoes; her outfit showed her fiery side.

Right then they were being escorted to Shino Academy by a teacher there who was explaining where everything was and was taking them to the requisitions office to get their uniforms and dorm rooms. When they got there they gave Momo and Shiki three of the girls uniform in their size and Toshiro three of the men's uniform in his size, notebooks for classes, textbooks, one boken and an extra bought by Shiki, and their schedules. They put Shiki and Momo as roommates and next door Toshiro (this teacher didn't like to separate long-standing friends) and Yamada Hanataro as roommates. The teacher told them that they'd be in the advanced placement class and would start class tomorrow.

"Class! We have three new students in advanced placement. From left to right are Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Uzumaki-Namikaze Shiki. You three can sit at the top row by the windows." In synch, Shiki and Toshiro felt a few glares and lots of love struck looks pierce the back of their neck as they both muttered, "Great I have enemies and fan girls/boys already."

*5 years later*

Shiki and Toshiro became the, 'Prodigal Duo' and were always in the top three listings with Momo excelling with their tutelage. The, 'Renegade Trio' remained a trio. There were three main fan clubs in their year and they worshipped the, 'Renegade Trio' as the name stuck in Shino Academy. Their year was graduating this year and all they had keeping them from being Shinigami were the graduating exams, a demo patrol, and the need to get their zanpakto. They were going to do the demo first though, an E-class hollow patrol town. They were paired in groups of four plus a Shinigami. The trio was put in a group with Matsumato Rangiku.

'Rangiku-san, from what I've heard is a very busty blonde who drinks sake like it's water; hmmm reminds me of Tsunade-baachan'

*Current time, Konoha*

Inside the Hokage Tower, a busty blond woman sitting behind a desk sneezed causing all of her paperwork to scatter across the room. 'Why does it feel like Shiki had something to do with this mess?'

*Back with Shiki and Co.*

But anyways, our favorite trio's group had been assigned Sector Four (the second-closest sector to the rendezvous point) and were halfway done patrolling with a few hollow here and there when suddenly the whole group detected three B-class hollows when their Shinigami said, his voice slowly getting louder as he said each word, "Run, all of you run! Run to the checkpoint and trigger the alarm! Everyone here dies if you don't!" And so they ran. Shiki and Toshiro noticed one of the three hollows was following them and both gave the other a look. Shiki then looked down her eyes covered by the shadow of her hair and she whispered, only loud enough for the group to hear, "Momo-o-nee-, Rangiku-Chan go to the checkpoint and activate the alarm, stay there, and tell the reinforcements that we're on the border of Sector One and Sector Four. 'Shiro-kun and I will hold the hollow off until you get there so if you want us to die run slowly, otherwise run for our lives! Momo-o-nee you're the sister I never had, Rangiku-Chan we probably would be the best friend ever."

Toshiro then whispered, "Momo-nee-san you are my best friend and the closest thing I will ever have to a sister, Rangiku-san if we die don't drink yourself to death if you start drinking I will come back and haunt you. Now get out of here!" The two girls ran as Toshiro turned to Shiki who was still looking down and said, "Hey, we are going to get out of this alive, I swear it, we will."

Shiki looked at him with her eyes flashing with newfound confidence and a flicker of something else – was that love? They both unsheathed their soulless zanpaktos and got into a defensive position and waited until they heard a roar come from the east, the direction Shiki was facing. Toshiro didn't turn to face the hollow until Shiki said, "Uh, Toshiro I think we're screwed." And he saw the hollow, it had four heads and four bone-covered tails with a hydra mask on its face. The hollow used its tails like a whip and tried to hit both of them; Toshiro jumped up and Shiki pulled a Matrix move. Then it lunged at Toshiro, who still was in the air and couldn't dodge.

"'Shiro!" Shiki cried out.

Suddenly her ramen charm started glowing and a kage bunshin appeared next to Shiki and she shunshined to Toshiro and pushed him towards the clone, which was right below them, which caught him before setting him down. And she took the attack for Toshiro. The hollow jaws snapped shut on Shiki's torso and it shook Shiki like a ragdoll before throwing her in the air, preparing to impale her on one of its tails, and when it strikes her it goes straight through her stomach and exits through the small of her back.

That is before she explodes into smoke. The real Shiki was lying motionless with a pipe impaled through her stomach and a broken arm covered in a pile of rubble, her ramen charm ceasing to glow. Toshiro took his zanpakto and charged reitsu into it and released it in a diagonal slash as a bigger and deeper slash cut into the hollow's chest and severed all four heads and then stabbed it in the heart. An earsplitting siren went off and a voice said, "All Academy students and Shinigami B-class hollow have been sighted! I repeat, B-class hollows have been sighted! Return to the checkpoint immediately! Reinforcements coming! ETA: ten minutes." Toshiro picked Shiki out of the rubble and ran as fast as he could and ended up 80 yards away from the checkpoint around a couple of corners away from plain sight.

'I –We won't make it to the checkpoint with at least one hollow on our tail and Shiki severely injured with blood loss and the fact that she's unconscious, our sempai is probably dead and probably took one down with him. I don't think I can take on another hollow of this level and even stall it right now. Speak of the devil, a cat hollow, oh goody.' This was Toshiro's thoughts as he set Shiki down, ripped up his uniform top to make bandages for Shiki's wounds, stemmed her bleeding, pull out his soulless zanpakto, and pulled a Matrix (time slowed) as he dodged a swipe at his head from the newly identified fox hollow's claws and slashed down and sliced through them. Toshiro watched as the hollow raised its other pair of claws and slashed across his chest as it shredded skin from microscopic serrated edges and clawed him in the back as he went flying. When gravity kicked in he thought, 'This is it. I died to protect my best friend, I never did tell her… At least I died knowing I saved her.' He landed on the ground a foot away from Shiki and he grabbed her hand right before a large shadow loomed over them and everything went black.

Toshiro woke up looking up at a white ceiling he knew he was laying in a hospital room. He felt something in his hand and on his leg and he looked over at his hand and saw that Shiki was holding his hand in both of hers and her head was on his leg using it as a pillow. Toshiro looked around and saw Momo sitting in a corner reading a book. Toshiro sat up slowly, as to not wake up Shiki, and it was all that was needed to catch Momo's eye. Her head snapped up and she thought, 'Finally, he's awake, I should wake up Shiki-nee like I promised, but this is the first time she's slept for a week and a half.' Momo then started crying, silently though like Toshiro to not wake Shiki up.

"Momo-o-nee don't cry," Toshiro whispered, but that was all he had to do to wake up Shiki from her slumber as she was a light sleeper. Shiki sat up and rubbed her eyes (cutely in Toshiro's opinion) and opened them when she saw Toshiro she jumped up and hugged him making him wince in pain from the tightness and put a hand to the bandages that covered his chest. Shiki jumped away and mumbled an apology then yelling out, "How stupid are you to take on a second B-class hollow when you were already injured? You almost died because of me. The Fourth Division's captain, Unohana Retsu-taicho, had to treat the both of us personally, you more so than me. I had a huge gash on the side of my head, bruises on my bruises, a broken collarbone, and one sliced open leg; you had deep cuts from claws on your chest and back, a broken shin, bruises on your bruises, and a big concussion. I healed right after my bones were set and my cuts sewn shut, but you've been unconscious for a week and a half."

"She hasn't left your side for a week and a half. Rangiku-san visited you a couple times a week and the fan club comes twice a week, to be expected, thanks to Unohana-taicho setting limits on them. The exams were postponed until you woke up and have recovered."

"Yes, I remember one of my attendants in this wing told young Shiki to go home get some sleep and go to the Academy the next day. I had to reset five of her bones after Shiki was done with her, or more appropriately when a nearby nurse dragged Shiki off the poor woman."

"Unohana-taicho! I apologize for any serious damage Shiki may have done." Momo stood and bowed to the captain as she spoke sincerely.

"Now that I think back to it I was a bit rash at the time and apologize for being what a friend would've called, 'a troublesome girl' to your division." Shiki said while bowing respectfully to the captain.

"There is nothing to apologize for as I understand that love has no bounds." As Unohana said this Toshiro's and Shiki's cheeks flushed a color that would've made Hinata proud as there was a short period of silence before Toshiro broke it by saying, "May I have a minute alone with Shiki?"

"Of course 'Shiro! Take as long as you need!" Momo stumbled as she and Unohana left the room.*(A.N)*

"Hey Shiki come on and sit with me on the bed"

As Shiki sat on the bed Toshiro said, "I was going to say this before the hollow , but now's a good time than any. I'm sorry for scaring you like this. I was only trying to get you out of the fight alive. To tell you the truth I forgot about getting out myself alive." As he spoke these words Shiki's head went down and her eyes were shadowed by her hair saddened by what she caused. His fingers went under her chin and his thumb above as he lifted her head up gently, looked into her eyes and said, "I put you before me because – I love you." as he said this he caressed her cheek and leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Slowly she melted into the kiss and returned the kiss. Soon they were in a full out makeout session. When they finally parted they sat there with their forehead and nose touching he said with a smirk on his face, "I assume that means you love me too?"

"Ah, shut the hell up you already know the answer to that question."

*Two days later at Shino Academy* (A.N. I'm too tired to write the exams so I'll tell you Momo, Rangiku, Shiki, and Toshiro pass with flying colors)

Ever since the patrol Momo got over her crush on Aizen and Toshiro, Rangiku joined our trio's group, the group made regular visits to Unohana, and Toshiro and Shiki both started dating and became an item in the Gotei 80 and the Seireitei.

"Hinamori Momo, pass! Hitsugaya Toshiro, pass! Matsumoto Rangiku, pass! (A.N. I'm tired so you get my drift so fill in the blanks) Uzumaki-Namikaze Shiki, pass! That concludes the list of graduates so in reverse alphabetical order the students will get their zanpakto, Shiki, you're up!"

Shiki walked down to the orb, put both her hands on it, closed her eyes, and focused reitsu. The orb glowed crimson red then midnight blue as she mentally chanted her nindo in her head and pictured what she would do with the zanpakto, which was to protect her precious people. Her zanpakto materialized on her lap and she heard many gasps, when she opened her eyes she saw two identical zanpakto about 4.4 feet long with black hilts, a crimson red Uzumaki Swirl as the guards, midnight blue sheathes, and a midnight blue cloth (to be worn like Toshiro's sword). She put it on and wore it like a sash right shoulder to left side; one zanpakto was drawn from the right shoulder the other from her left side. (Lazy as hell today everyone else's zanpakto is cannon) From there on everyone's zanpakto ceremony was uneventful.

I will update in two to three weeks and in my other fiction a Red-head beats the crap out of a Silver-haired Scarecrow in the Forest of Death.


	3. 99 Bottles of Fury and Blood

stak: Hey guys! I forgot to mention last chapter that there is a poll for Momo pairings with bleach and Naruto characters alike. Now Division 10's taicho and fuku-taicho are dead – and nameless – END OF STORY, and will not be mentioned after this chapter. They are at the rank they are at because two were prodigies and two excelled. Shiki's zanpakto, while identical, are separate twin zanpakto souls and have nothing to do with her charm bracelet both zanpaktos have _unique not twin_ shikai and bankai states. And I had an author's note pinned at the part where Momo and Unohana leave that's because I wanted to say that Momo knew what was going to happen between Toshiro and Shiki. I was so tired when I posted this chapter that I forgot to add that (cue sweatdrop -_-U). Oh one more thing I put up a poll for Momo's possible pairings go to my profile for more details.

Now time for the disclaimer! *stak pushes a button and Shiki appears in her civvies with an ocarina playing a sad tune*

Shiki:*stops playing music* stak does not own Bleach, Naruto, or any of the ideas she took from authors on this site. She has no life and reads fanfiction all day! XD

stak: I do not! Only when I need inspiration for my stories!

Shiki: Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Just get on with it!

"Hinamori you have been made a third seat officer in Division 5 under Aizen-taicho. Hitsugaya you have been made a third seat officer in Division 10 and are one of three of the senior officer that will substitute as taicho and fuku-taicho. Matsumoto you are one of the unseated officers in Division 10. Uzumaki-Namikaze you are a third seat officer in Division 13 under Ukitake-taicho."

*Afterwards at a Shinigami-only bar and grill*

"I can't believe I'm in Division 5 under Aizen-taicho!" Momo squealed

"I know but something's off about him like he's made of plastic." Shiki commented.

"I agree." Toshiro agreed (it was the only thing I could think of at 1 am).

"I'm not sure what to say about Ukitake-taicho though." Shiki wondered out loud.

"Okay I think it's time that we all parted ways. Split the bill; everyone pays one quarter of the bill." Toshiro said before they paid their share of the bill and Rangiku left; most likely to get even more drunk.

The trio decided to go tell Granny the news, so they walked to her house. However when they reached the house and saw it, there were mixed reactions. Shiki dropped to her knees with her eyes not visible just the silent tears streaming down her horrified face and dug her nails into her palm until blood was dripped down her clenched fist, Toshiro had a solemn look with an aura of barely contained rage and fury (I know that they mean the same thing but doesn't it make this part sound much better though) with white knuckles the surrounding area around him was frosty, and Momo had a face of terror and pure fury with heat waves emanating from her, and it was all from the scene laid out in front of them. The house was riddled with cracks, holes, and missing chunks you could even see inside of the house from the outside, but that wasn't what brought them to their present state; it was what, more appropriately who was tied to a post in the center. Inside the house was a body that looked like a skeleton with skin stretched onto it wearing a flower dress.

"_N-n-no, this can't be happening. It's all m-m-my f-f-f-fault that Granny's d-d-d-dead. I – I should have v-v-v-visited while we were in the Academy. I should've – I should've – stayed behind to keep her safe from the thugs- and my past_," Shiki said in a desperate tone, as if all of this was a bad dream that she would wake up at any moment and when she didn't she slumped down in defeat, but a second later she began emanating pure KI before she said, _**"What sick little fucker did this to her, because when I find who did this I am going to rip them to shreds!"**_ Shiki growled, her tone changing into a much darker and impure one as she lifted her head showing her usually violet-blue eyes were now glowing bloody crimson red, her body was enveloped in a supernova-hot crimson aura, her Kyuubi charm was glowing, and KI was oozing off her. Shiki stood up and prepared to jump into the trees and hunt down the killers when Momo tried to put a hand on her shoulder but Shiki's aura burned her hand.

"Shiki please stop this! The Shiki I know wouldn't want to resort to revenge!" Momo cried favoring her burnt hand with tears in her eyes at Shiki's newfound attitude.

"_**I think I can make an exception this time,"**_ Shiki menacingly said with a dark chuckle, and then she felt an ice cold hand cut through her aura and grab her shoulder and spin her around and wrap around her back another hand went to the back of her head. She realized that Toshiro had wrapped her up into a protective hug and the aura was slowly fading away and the charm had stopped glowing as she cried into his right shoulder. Momo mouthed, 'I'm going to leave you two by yourselves. I'll bury Granny and destroy the house just get her out of here she won't be able to handle it.' Toshiro just nodded and held Shiki until exhaustion overtook her. He held her bridal style and carried her to her quarters in Division 13's barracks. He opened the door and set her down as she had woken up halfway there and they walked into the quarters she had a love seat in the corner next to the bookshelf and the bedroom was next to the bookshelf and the kitchen was across the living room/study.

"I'll see you tom-" Toshiro began as he turned to leave only to be cut off by Shiki.

"Wait! Can you stay with me just for tonight?" Shiki cut in with a pleading look in her eyes. Toshiro just sighed and nodded. He knew it was from the events today but he didn't know it upset her this much. They walked over to the love seat and Toshiro laid down on the couch putting his head on one of the pillows leaving room for Shiki to lie down next to him. Before either of them knew it they were out cold.

*Flashback no Jutsu/Dream of a Memory)*

"Where the hell am I?" said Shiki who was in a white kimono as she wandered down a random street. That is until a group of thugs blocked her path… big mistake on their part. They leered at her with lust filled expressions… another big mistake on their part. What one said next sealed their fate, "Hey you want to join me and my friends for the night?" Shiki grabbed one of their arms and used gravity to flip him and send him hurtling him into his buddies. She then ran to the only one left and grabbed his arm and used her momentum to catapult him into the pile of his friends before she ran away with the thugs hot on her tail. Shiki had been running for half an hour with the thugs still chasing her before she finally collapsed in front of a beat up old house and everything went dark. Shiki woke up looking at a dusty ceiling and hearing arguing in the room next to hers. she moved to sit on the edge of the bed to hear the arguing better.

"I still don't understand why did you bring her inside the house with thugs on her tail? We don't know who she even is Momo." It was a male voice that sounded around her age.

"If that was Granny would you leave us out there to be beaten up and… used as they see fit?" The voice was female and her age was around a young adult.

"No, but that's different!"

"How so, she is an innocent person and maybe just as helpless as me and Granny?" It seemed as if he didn't have a comeback for that question. Shiki had decided that had enough and stood up and opened the door silently and leaned against the doorframe before scoffing, "I can speak for myself you know, especially against Mr. Ice-Cold Heart here…. I'll be leaving then I guess; I didn't mean to be a burden for you. My apologies to your household for the troubles I have brought, I am new here and know not what to do."

Shiki began to walk out the front door before a gentle hand rested on her shoulder… Momo's, "Please don't leave I truly am sorry for 'Shiro's behavior he's just angry that we have thugs in our backyard."

"Why didn't you say so I could send them to the next town over if they were troubling you?" Shiki left the house for one second before returning with a smug look on her face before saying, "I could hear their not-so-soft landing from the bar they were at." They all laughed and thus began the Renegade Trio and their wonderful friendship.

*Flashback no Jutsu Kai/End of Dream (End of Chapter too! ^-^*

So I know it's been a while but I like to be thorough and detailed when I type. If I come across too detailed give me a heads up so I can fix it.


	4. Not a Chapter

Hey everyone! Good news and bad news. Good news is I have a computer to use now; bad news is my next chapters and my new story will not be out for a while. :( I know, I know its been forever since i posted my last chapter, but these chapters will be double their usual sizes and depending if anyone floods my inbox with reviews or not*cough cough* they may or may not stay that length. except if it's an omake which will be 2-4 k long. But anyways, just an update. ^_^


End file.
